Sunny
Appearance Sunny is a very skinny young Espeon, almost so thin that she nearly looks sickly even though she eats well and has no disorders of any sort. Her ears and trademark forked tail are kept between her anthro and human forms, and her eyes are normally golden in color, though they shimmer with bright purple light whenever she uses her psychic powers. The red gem on her head is a bit larger than usual for her species, demonstrating her greatly heightened powers in comparison to that of the average Espeon. She also has tattoos of the same color in various places of her body, around her eyes, on her ears, lower arms, and around the navel area on her torso. These tattoos are what her family use to distinguish their own members from other Espeon, and the members of House Ronick are renowned for their increased psychic capabilities that have been passed down from generation to generation. Clothing-wise, Sunny seems to have a preference for Oriental style dress. As such, she is often seen wearing kimonos, qipaos, and other styles of Asian clothing on a regular basis. She doesn't mind other clothes that much, but overall she prefers Oriental above anything else. Her favorite is a red kimono with black floral designs with sleeves that cover her hands, monk-type sandals, and decorative chopsticks that she uses for her lavender colored hair. Personality Sunny is typically seen as a very skittish and nervous person, always looking towards the ground when speaking to strangers and going out of her way to avoid eye contact with them. She doesn't usually speak in long-winded sentences when talking to others, usually keeping her speech to a few words. She claims that she doesn't usually know how to react to people in general, especially after not having much contact with them in her early childhood. As such, she is afraid to look others in the eye and generally feels awkward when talking with more than one person. She tends to avoid large crowds, and keeps to herself most of the time. However, when she is with people that she feels comfortable with, a new side of Sunny shows itself. Despite her nervous disposition, Sunny is actually quite the intellectual, using words and phrases that would normally be heard from scientists and people of great genius. She claims that she is able to understand so much because she was taught such things at a very early age, but there is actually much more to the story than she lets on. Sunny likes to come up with different theories about the unexplained, as a means of providing an explanation to things that are considered abnormal. For example, she theorizes that [[Cherub]]'s brain works in a way that is rather different from the norm, causing her to forget most things that she learns almost immediately, yet at the same time storing those memories in her brain for long-term. Sunny also likes to help out with anything that involves thinking as well as trial-and-error, and she can often be seen helping out [[Kazza]] whenever he gets an idea to work on something new. Sunny is not the type to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and tends to think before acting accordingly. She does show anger and frustration, as well as sadness and longing, but otherwise usually maintains a poker face when faced with certain things. She seems to hold a degree of adoration towards [[Kazza]] and [[Felicity]], and looks up to them as if they were her own mom and dad, and treats [[Isa]] as she would an older sister. Love & Romance Relationships